Susan Tran
Susan Tran also known as "Su-Su" was the neighbor of the Clarks in Fear The Walking Dead. She appears in "The Dog" and is portrayed by Cici Lau. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Susan life before the apocalypse. She lived in El Sereno next to the Clarks, with her husband Patrick for several years. She was a good friend of Madison's. She looked after Nick and Alicia while Madison was at work and looked after Madison herself when her husband died. Post-Apocalypse The Dog Susan Tran killed herself and turned while her husband was away on business. Her death was probably due to a drugs overdose, as Alicia Clark sees an empty pill jar on Susan's table in Susan's otherwise spotless and tidy house. When Alicia goes to the sees the empty pill bottle.]]Tran house to pick up the shotgun ammo, she sees an Infected Susan standing in the house, and escapes before she can be spotted. Infected Susan tries to attack Alicia while she is climbing over the fence, however is pulled away and saved by Christopher Manawa. After realizing that Matt Sale was infected in the same way as Susan, Alicia breaks down in tears, and says that Matt is one of those. Madison Clark watches Infected Susan reaching through the fence during the night, and asks Liza Ortiz that if she were to end up like Susan, that she would be the one to "take care of it", not Travis. Madison Clark tries to put down Susan with a hammer, but can't bring herself to do it. When her husband Patrick Tran returns home from a business trip, Madison and the family are leaving by car; Madison turns around as she cannot let a friend be killed. Madison rushes to Patrick and tries to call out to him to stay away, however he doesn't understand why. Susan begins to approach Patrick, and when Patrick is about to hug Susan, she is shot in the head by a Guardsman before she could bite her husband. Patrick clutches his wife's corpse, sobbing. Patrick is quarantined by the National Guard after this, because he was covered in her blood. Susan's body is placed in a body bag and thrown in the back of a truck, filled with other corpses. Not Fade Away Alicia Clark returns to the Tran house and searches the house. In the master bedroom, Alicia takes a framed drawing off the wall. When we see the drawing, it shows that Alicia drew it and gave it to Susan. After, Alicia finds Susan's suicide note and reads it. Death * Suicide in the episode "The Dog", Alicia finds a suicide note when she's in Susan's house, in the episode "Not Fade Away". * Put Down by a soldier of the National Guard in the episode "The Dog". Appearances Image gallery Susan Promo.jpg|Infected Susan approaching Patrick. Susie Selfie.jpg|A between takes selfie taken by Lorenzo Henrie Patrick.PNG|Patrick, Susans husband For Ant Susu Lov, Alicia.png|A picture Alicia Clark drew for Susan Alicia sees the empty pill bottle.png|Alicia Clark examines the bottle that held the pills Susan used to commit suicide Navigation fr:Susan Tran Category:Females Category:Dead Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Infected